Sommeil
by Gouriau
Summary: Un lit, un jeune homme dans ce lit, qui n'a pas mais alors pas envie dans sortir.... Et on le comprend en tout cas moi je le comprend . lemon Yaoi


Voila un nouveau petit OS. Et il est plus long que tous mes autres OS ! J'arrive pas à y croire, bon OK je connais plus long, mais là pour moi c'est une exploit !

Donc les perso son pas de moi.... Et pas de commentaire, je suis pas la seule à les squatter les perso de J.K.R....

Rating : M... lemon....

Voila je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

,~'°_________________________________________________________°`~,

Chaud.

Cocon.

Le corps bouge délicatement sous les couvertures. Il se délecte de la caresse des draps sur sa peau, nue. Une jambe s'étire lentement, un bras glisse dans la chaleur des draps, pour venir se placer sous l'oreiller.

Un réveil sonne.

Le bras sort doucement, de l'amas de chaleur.

Froid.

La main éteint vivement l'appareil, et file sous les couvertures.

Chaud.

Du bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre.

Une tête s'enfonce, un peu plus dans un oreiller. Des pas se rapprochent du corps. Les paupière, collées par le sommeil, ne font rien pour s'ouvrirent. Les mains agrippent délicatement les draps, et le corps se recroqueville doucement dans le cocon que fait le lit.

Un rideau s'ouvre.

La tête glisse doucement sous les draps, évitant aux paupières de recevoir de la lumière. Le corps se prélasse doucement, faisant glisser chaque membres dans la chaleur. La peau du jeune homme se délecte des caresses produites par le frottement des draps.

Une voie parle.

Le jeune homme ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Non, cela risquerait de le réveiller. Et il est bien, là, dans son cocon, sans aucune pensée pour venir perturber sa tête, ses sentiments et ses actes. Non, il laisse la voie être un doux bruit de fond.

Une main secoue la couette.

Le corps se tourne faisant dos à la main, puis s'éloigne. Les sens embrouiller par la chaleur, et le bien être, pousse le jeune homme à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

La main revient le secouer.

Il la repousse. Elle tente de lui retirer sa source de chaleur, alors il s'enroule dans ses draps et couvertures, mélangeant ainsi son corps avec les tissus. Il aimerait s'y fondre, c'est si doux, si cotonneux

La voie parle plus fort.

Contre sa volonté le jeune homme comprend des brides : « petit déjeuné », « cours », « retard ». Il sent qu'il se réveil. Il ne veut pas. Alors le corps se recroqueville encore plus.

La voie et les mains s'en vont.

Le corps se détend, replonge dans le bonheur qu'est son lit, et profite de toutes les sensations de bien être qu'il lui procure. Ses sens se rendorment peu à peu. Il est bien. Les jambes glissent doucement, et s'allongent complètement dans le lit. Le jeune homme se met sur le côté, replie doucement ses bras et une jambe. Ainsi placé il est complètement détendu.

Des pas s'approchent.

La démarche est ferme, il n'aime pas ça.

Le jeune homme se recroqueville, instinctivement, dans la chaleur qui l'entoure. Une main le secoue fermement.

« Debout ! Allez ! »

L'autre parle beaucoup trop fort, pour ses pauvres tympans. Il se réveil.

« Allez ! On va être en retard ! »

Le jeune endormi grogne, et se renfonce dans son lit, snobant ostensiblement le gêneur.

« Je tiens à déjeuner MOI !

-…pas 'aim…

-Bien. »

La porte claque.

Voila, il est seul. Il se replonge avec extase dans les délices du sommeil et des rêves. Le corps se détend complètement. La respiration devient peu à peu régulière. Les paupières se décrispent. Les pensées dérivent doucement. Le jeune homme se rendort.

**-Ellipse-**

« QUOI ?! »

Un sursaut, les paupières s'ouvrent sur le coup, puis papillonnent -trop de lumière-. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme réalise que c'est juste son camarade, après cette découverte il décide de retourner à son occupation précédente, soit dormir. Il se retourne, se met en boule dans la chaleur de ses draps, et tente d'oublier la présence de son ami, et aussi qu'il vient d'être réveiller.

« Ça suffit ! Ma parole c'est pas vrai ! Allez debout ! On a COURS !

-… »

Des mains tirent sur les draps. Mais il les tient fermement.

« On a POTION ! Tu souviens ! Alors tu te lève et fissa !

-…mnon…

-QU… QUOI ! Mais t'as pas le choix mon vieux !

-…'ous… pou'ez… 'ien… 'ous… pa'er… 'e… 'oi …'jourd'…hui…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as cours, t'as pas le choix ! Et je tiendrais pas en potion sans toi.

-T' saouls… 'ets 'oi 'vec 'mione… 'aintenant 'aisse 'oi 'ioncer…

-Harry je te préviens je vais chercher Hermione.

-'est ça… 'est ça… »

Les pas partent en direction de la porte.

Cette dernière claque.

Le jeune homme du lit, Harry, s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans son lit. Il sort sa main de sous les couvertures, froid, attrape sa baguette et lance un sort pour que personne ne puisse lui voler sa source de chaleur. Avec Hermione il vaut mieux se méfier. Un fois ses draps à l'abris, il glisse sa baguette sous son oreiller, profite de son lit, et du peu de répit qu'il a avant l'arrivé de ses amis.

La porte s'ouvre à la volé.

Des pas s'approchent.

Il y a plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, trois, soit deux de trop pour Harry.

« HARRY DEBOUT !

-chhhhhhhhhhhh…

-Comment ça chut ? Tu te lèves, on a cours de potion dans dix minutes ! Et je tiens pas à ce qu'on perde des points, parce que MONSIEUR veut dormir ! »

Voila le jeune homme est définitivement réveiller.

Les pensées envahissent son esprit, ainsi que les souvenirs. Bref tout ce qu'il redoutait. Il veut juste avoir le paix, pour une fois. Ce n'est pas trop demandé. Et qu'est-ce que ça changera qu'il vienne en cours, ou non ? Honnêtement personne n'avait besoin de lui, alors qu'on lui fiche la paix.

« 'Mione, sérieux tu saoule ! Il va falloir te résigner. Je ne viendrais pas.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! »

Le jeune femme tire sur les draps, en vain.

C'était quoi ce caprice que lui faisait son ami. Il n'avait jamais fait ça.

« Allez vieux debout. On va être en retard.

-Vous allez être en retard. Pas moi, puisque je ne viens pas. Sur ce, j'aimerais retourner à mon sommeil.

-Harry, on peut savoir ce que tu nous fait ?

-Vous avez besoin de moi ? Non. Donc, cela ne fait rien si je reste au lit. Aux dernières nouvelles les cours ne me servent à rien.

-Mais… Tu ne peux pas dire ça Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un héros, que tu connais tout de la magie !

-Putain ! Tu gonfles ! Petit 1 : je ne suis pas un héros, MAIS un mec qui a la chance d'un cocu. Petit 2 : je sais pertinemment que je ne sais pas tout sur la magie. Et je sais aussi, que je ne saurais jamais tout, donc je me suis résigné. Et en conclusion, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que j'aille en cours ! Maintenant dehors je veux dormir.

-Mais, mon frère si tu veux devenir auror, il te faut tes ASPICs…

-Harry, les cours sont important pour ta culture et ton avenir. La magie tu en auras toujours besoin ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever. MAINTENANT.

-Non. Je ne veux pas devenir auror, ni bosser dans le monde magique. De plus les moldus s'en sorte très bien, et il n'ont pas besoin de magie. Enfin je n'ai jamais dit avoir renoncé à la magie, j'ai dit que je ne me lèverais pas. Alors vous permettez je retourne à mon sommeil, et si vous ne voulez pas être en retard… »

Le jeune homme ce renfonce dans son lit.

Les deux autres sortent en claquant la porte sous le coup de l'énervement.

**-Ellipse-**

Midi.

Il n'a toujours pas faim. Il vient de se réveiller. Pourquoi ? Du bruit. Quelqu'un est rentré, ça doit être ça.

« Toujours au lit ! Harry debout ! Mince on a métamorphose cet aprèm' ! En plus Snape a fait plein de réflexions sur ton absence, et si elle n'est pas justifiée ce sera perte de points et retenues !

-M'en fous, j'suis bien là. Bonne nuit Ron.

-Il est midi, allez debout…

-Je me lèverais, si c'est mon prince charmant qui vient me réveiller.

-Ton pr… QUOI ? Harry tu bugs ? Tu es un garçon. De plus c'est toi le héros, donc le prince charmant.

-M'en fous. Et j'vois pas le rapport.

-T'es pas très loquace Harry.

-hm, t'es là 'mione ? (mot compliqué = Hermione)

-Bien sur. DEBOUT.

-Mon prince charmant ?

-Harry fait pas l'enfant.

-C'est mon prince ou rien. S'il vient pas, j' me lève pas.

-Mon frère, t'es un homme. Admettons que tu sois gay, détail sans importance, tu es CELIBATAIRE. Donc, on le trouve comment ton prince !

-J'suis gay et pas célibataire. J'veux mon prince. »

C'est une première pour les amis d'Harry. Leur ami est gay,soit, et casé ! Et il n'a pas songé à les informer ! Il comptait leur dire quand ? Dans deux mois, à la fin de leur scolarité, à bord du train ? Ça c'est une trahison.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce.

Harry fait glisser ses jambes et ses bras dans son lit, pour avoir un position plus confortable. Il referme les paupières, et commence à laisser partir ses pensées.

« Harry »

Ses paupières se rouvrent d'un coup. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que ce qu'il veut, c'est la paix.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu était casé, mec ?

-…

-Bien tu veux ton prince charmant ? C'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête, referme les paupières. Il en a marre de tout cela. Il a fait ce qu'on attendais de lui pendant plus de six ans, alors maintenant qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Et s'il veux la passer au lit, c'était son droit.

« Bien, qui est-ce ?

-Hé ho ! On te cause ! C'est qui ton mec ?

-Mon prince ?

-OUI. Dépêches toi Harry. Je ne tiens pas à passer la demi-heure qu'il me reste avant la métamorphose ici, à perdre mon temps, alors que je pourrais réviser. Alors tu nous dit tout sur lui, qu'on te le ramène ! »

Le jeune homme rouvre les yeux. Il se tourne vers ses amis, mais reste confortablement allongé dans son lit. De toute façon il n'a pas ,mais alors pas, du tout l'intension de quitter son cocon. Certes les bras de son amant sont beaucoup mieux, mais là en l'occurrence il est bien.

« Alors, mon prince il est intelligent, attentionné, patient…

-En même temps pour te supporter il le faut. Mais ça on s'en fout, c'est QUI ?

-Et bien moi je m'en fous pas. Donc si vous, ça ne vous intéresse pas, la porte et juste ici.

-Harry…

-Harry dis nous à quoi il ressemble, qu'on puisse te le ramener.

-Il est beau.

-Mais encore ?

-Grand, plus grand que moi…

-Pas dur !

-RONALD tais toi ! Sinon on arrivera à rien.

-Il a un peau sublime, douce, fraîche. Et des bras qui son juste musclé pour que lorsqu'il m'enlace je soit bien, en sécurité, chez moi. »

Le jeune homme est ailleurs. Lorsqu'il pense à son amant, plus rien ne vient perturber son esprit.

« Avec lui, je peux être moi, ne plus faire attention à mes actes, aux autres…

-Harry s'il te plait donne nous un indice !

-…Et bien, … c'est mon prince… »

Hermione part furieuse, suivit de Ron.

La porte claque, encore.

Ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps.

______________________________

Dehors différentes questions sont soulevait : que devient le survivant, est-il malade, est-ce une peine de cœur….

« STOP ! C'EST RIEN DE TOUT CA ! MONSIEUR A DECIDE QU'IL NE SE LEVERAIS PAS, SI CE N'EST PAS SON MEC QUI VIENT LE REVEILLER ! C'EST TOUT !

-Potter nous fait donc un caprice. Le pauvre petit balafré.

-Malfoy, ta gueule. (clair net et concis)

-Je vois c'est donc pour ça que Monsieur Potter n'a pas daigné faire acte de présence dans mon cours.

-Heu.. Non.. C'est que Professeur..

-Bravo Ron, toi et ta grande bouche légendaire… Bon viens, on a cours.

-Mlle Granger, le mot de passe de votre tours, je vous pris.

-Mais pourquoi professeur ? Vous n'êtes pas…

-Un griffon ? Encore heureux. Mais j'ai un élève, faisant l'école buissonnière, à aller voir.

-Ha, ok… »

Il le mérite. Il avait cas leur avoir dit qui était son prince, ainsi elle n'aurait pas envoyer Snape.

___________________________________

Dans la chambre, Harry replonge doucement au pays des songes. Il n'y a que là et avec son prince qu'il oublie tout le reste. Alors que le sommeil le rattrape doucement, la porte s'ouvre en fracas.

Des pas, lourds, rapides.

La porte claque.

Les pas se rapprochent.

« Potter »

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui. Le jeune homme se renfonce dans ses draps, se recroqueville et s'accroche fermement à son oreiller en y enfonce sa tête, de manière à être le mieux protégé possible.

« POTTER. Je vous parle.

-… »

Le professeur s'approche du lit. Il compte bien sortit Harry de son cocon. Ce dernier

retire rapidement sa baguette de sous son oreiller, et raffermit le sort sur ses draps. Snape apparaît dans son champ de vision. Mais mince, c'est son prince qu'il veut voir pas son prof' !

« Debout jeune homme. Vous allez me suivre, et avoir la punition que vous méritez.

-Il me semblait avoir dit à mes amis, que seul mon prince pourrait me faire sortir de mon lit…

-Je suis sur que je peux y arriver. Debout. Et n'espérez même pas que je me ridiculise en tirant sur vos draps, je suis sur qu'ils sont ensorcelés.

-Exact professeur. Il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas vous que je veux voir, mais mon prince charmant.

-Potter, debout ! Ou je retire je ne sais combien de points à votre maison.

-Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Je sais que c'est jouissif pour vous. Mais sachez juste que je m'en contrefous.

-50 points en moins pour insolence. Vous vous fichez de perdre la coupe des maisons ? Pour votre dernière année ? Je ne vous crois pas, vous feriez mieux de vous lever.

-Vous savez, moi la coupe des maisons ça me passe au dessus de la tête, mais alors à un point… En plus elle est moche c' te coupe. Si vous la voulez tant que ça, retirez moi tout les points de ma maison.

-Au risque que vous vous fassiez agresser par tout les membres de votre maison ?

-Honnêtement, qui oserais s'en prendre au survivant ?

-Le cynisme ne vous va pas. Mlle Granger peut-être ?

-Certes… Point non négligeable… Mais non. Je ne me lèverais pas. Alors barrez-vous. Vous m'ennuyez.

-50 autres points. D.E.B.O.U.T.

-Non. Vous m'excuserez, ou pas, je m'en fous, mais je vais retourner dans le pays de mes songes.

-Potter… »

Mais le jeune homme se retourne, et glisse entièrement sous les draps. Maintenant il est entièrement dans son cocon. Il y fait chaud, c'est calme, la lumière filtre à peine, elle est tamisée par l'épaisseur des couvertures, et le son, comble du bonheur, est assourdit grâce à cette même épaisseur.

Il entend, néanmoins, distinctement les pas, rageurs, de son professeur, puis la porte claquer.

A ce rythme elle ne finirait pas l'année, la porte.

Il sort sa tête de sous les draps. Car mine de rien c'est étouffant un cocon. Et attire, avec sa baguette, son paquet de gâteaux et sa bouteille de soda, il se fait faim. Le jeune homme mange tranquillement. Une fois chose fait il nettoie son lit, les miettes n'étant pas les bien venu sur son lieu d'hibernation, printanière certes… Et repus ferme les yeux.

Mais.

La porte s'ouvre.

Non.

Des pas.

La porte de ferme, sans claquer, bizarre.

Des pas, encore.

Cette démarche.

Calme.

Une odeur.

Cette odeur.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C'est lui, cette odeur, cette démarche, son prince. Il est là. Dans toute sa beauté, son calme et sa bienveillance. Sa voie s'élève paisiblement, restant de l'ordre du chuchotement, avec ce côté sensuel que cela lui procure. C'est comme une caresse pour l'ouïe d'Harry.

« Il parait que tu ne veux pas te lever. »

Toujours les yeux fermés, dans son lit, Harry hoche la tête, que dire de plus.

« Et que ton prince charmant, et le seul à pouvoir faire en sorte que tu sorte de tes draps. »

Re hochement de tête. Il est bien, la chaleur des draps, la présence de son homme et la douceur de sa voie.

Le lit s'affaisse, une main vient lui frôler le visage, faisant glisser ses mèches de cheveux, libérant ainsi son visage à la vue du propriétaire de la main.

« Serait-je ton prince ?

-oui.

-Alors tu es ma princesse. »

Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Bien sur qu'il est sa princesse, il ne voie pas pourquoi ce titre serait réservé à la gente féminine. Alors il positionne sa tête pour qu'elle soit en peu plus en contact avec le main de son prince.

« Harry, ma princesse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-… Rien…

-Prendrais-tu ton prince pour un idiot ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas rester au lit toute une journée. Sauf si je suis dans ce même lit, mais là c'est loin d'être pour dormir. Serait-ce la fin d'année ? Ton avenir ? Moi ? Ou serais-tu en train de te miner l'esprit avec des mauvais souvenirs ? De repenser à tout ça, et de ne pas oser en parler avec tes amis, avec moi ? Tu ne supporte plus tout ça. »

Harry sait qu'il n'attend pas de réponse, puisque tout est vrai. Il ne veut pas partir de l'école, ni y rester, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire plus tard, enfin il a une idée mais il ne veut pas être loin de son prince. Il n'arrête pas de se rappeler des souvenirs de la guerre, pourtant il en a parlé, au début, mais cela n'a rien apporté. Puis il y a eu son amour, il a arrêté d'y penser. Mais depuis quelques nuits c'est revenu, et ça fait mal. Il sait que c'est dut aux futurs changements dans sa vie.

« Princesse, parle moi.

-Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

L'homme s'allonge et enroule ses bras autour du corps d'Harry, ce dernier cale sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, toujours les yeux fermé.

« Tu ne dis rien tant que je n'ai pas finis. Promis.

-Princesse…

-Je n'en peux plus de Poudlard, c'est trop de mauvais souvenirs, de manipulations, de faux semblants, d'hypocrisie, mais en même temps c'est ma première maison. Je veux,… partir loin. Travailler dans le monde moldu. Je veux qu'on m'oubli, que je puisse faire le point, arrêter de ressasser la guerre. Mais, je ne veux pas perdre contact avec mes amis. Et surtout je veux rester avec toi… Je sais que ta vie c'est ici, en Angleterre, c'est pour ça je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas partir loin, si ça signifie loin de toi.

-Alors tu préfère souffrir, ici, et rester avec moi ?

-MAIS, je ne souffre pas avec toi. Je sui bien. Je t'aime, et tu est mon prince charmant, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je préfère princesse…

-Ça, c'est juste pour pouvoir faire des caprices, comme toutes bonnes princesses qui se respecte. Mais il est vrai que ça te va bien.

-Tu me trouves capricieux ?

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour un rien. Je t'aime comme tu es, ma princesse. Et sache que tu es loin d'être capricieux, à ta place ça fait longtemps que j'aurais réclamé tout et n'importe quoi juste parce que je suis le survivant. Oui, je sais. Tu sais, on va partir. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu voulais partir loin, tu te souviens ?

-…?

-Il y a un mois, le soir après la sortit à Préaulard, ou tu as été voir ce nouveau magasin…

-… tu veux dire après qu'on ai…

-Tu es nettement plus loquace, après le sexe. Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, ma petite princesse.

-Je suis pas petit ! Et puis j'en ai marre que tu me fasse rougir, juste parce que tu trouves ça « mignon » . J' me rappel plus.

-Il faut dire que tu n'étais plus vraiment sur terre. Vraiment mignon. Bref ce soir là tu m'avais dit que le monde magique te « gonflait », que l'Angleterre aussi, et que tu voulais que je te kidnappe à l'autre bout de la terre. Et comme, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai aucune attache dans ce pays, qui ne puisse être conservait grâce à la magie, j'ai fait en sorte que je puisse te kidnapper à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Le paradis. Oui il ne peut être que là. Son prince charmant, va l'emmener, certes pas sur un cheval blanc, dans son château, à l'autre bout du monde.

« Harry, reste sur terre. Je ne t'emmène pas dans un château.

-Ça aurait été trop beau. En même temps de nos jours c'est un peu kitch.

-Tout à fais. Et comme je suis un prince charmant moderne, j'ai fait dans le moderne. Mais tout ça, tu le verra à la fin de l'année.

-Promis.

-Promis, princesse. Mieux ?

-Oui. »

Harry se colle un peu plus à son prince. Son cocon est nettement plus confortable depuis quelques minutes. Maintenant il est sur que ses cauchemars ne reviendront pas de si tôt. Il glisse une main sous le pull de son homme.

« Princesse ?

-Dans les contes, du moins moldu, on réveille la princesse avec un câlin très très particulier.

-Tu sais, je suis un prince et donc je suis au courant qu'il faut réveiller la princesse avec un baisé. Et certainement pas avec du sex…

-mais, je veux UN bisous et UN câlin.

-Princesse tu as cours. Quoi que c'est un peu tard…. Tu retournes en cours dès demain, et tu passes tes ASPICs brillamment.

-Bien sur, tu sais très bien que j'ai largement le niveau, mais que j'ai juste la flemme en cours. Et puis je me dois de faire honneur à mon prince. »

Le dit prince soulève le visage de la dite princesse. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres, sur celle du jeune brun. Le main d'Harry se crispe sur son torse, l'autre commence à lui retirer son pull et sa chemise, tant qu'à faire. Le prince fait glisser sa princesse sous lui, cette dernière étant seulement en boxer, il peut donc s'attaquer directement à son torse.

Un bouche s'attaque à la clavicule d'Harry, puis glisse pour venir jouer, mordiller, lécher les boutons de chair du torse. Ce dernier a réussit à retirer le haut de son compagnon, une langue taquine, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer, le fait arrêter tout mouvement. La langue se retire, arrachant un gémissement. Il se cambre sous les caresses que lui procure les magnifiques mains de son amant. Son boxer est enlevé, la langue parcoure sa verge, la réveillant totalement. Une main attrape fermement ses testicules.

« Haaa ! »

Une bouche se referme sur son sexe, et glisse sur sa longueur. L'étau de chaleur est remplacé par une langue jouant avec son gland. Puis la bouche part aspirer une de ses bourses, pour ensuite la mordiller. Harry est ailleurs. Ses mains se crispent sur les épaules de son amant, sa bouche n'émet plus que des gémissements, son dos se cambre, ses jambes s'écartent pour laisser pleine accès à son intimité.

La langue glisse sous les bourses. Ses jambes sont repliées, puis un peu plus écartées, une main se glisse au creux de ses reins, puis sur ses fesses. Ces dernières sont légèrement soulevées, permettant à la langue de glisser sur son anus. Harry se cambre éloignant sans le vouloir la langue de son intimité.

« Princesse, que veux-tu ?

-.. Toi…

- Retournes toi. »

Il le fait. Une fois sur le ventre, ses jambes sont replier sous lui, et une main glisse sur son dos le faisant se cambrer. La main appuie dans le creux du dos et l'autre remonte les jambes en les écartant. Forçant ainsi Harry à être complètement cambré et complètement à la merci de la langue qui repart à la conquête de son anus. La langue le frôle, puis glisse pour caresser l'arrière de ses bourses ainsi que la base de son sexe.

« S'il… te… plait… Mets là!

-Ici ? »

La langue pénètre son antre. Ressort, puis re rentre. Elle joue avec son entrée.

« Ou… oui… »

La langue sort, glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une main part faire des vas et vient sur son sexe. La langue parcoure la nuque. Puis une bouche attrape son oreille, joue avec et va quémander un baiser. La bouche est remplacée par des doigts. Harry les suce, il se rend compte que son prince est maintenant aussi nu que lui, il ne sait pas comment cela c'est fait, il a autre chose à penser.

La bouche, les doigts quittent le haut du corps. L'autre main lâche son sexe.

Un cris de frustration s'échappe.

Deux mains écartent ses fesses, un langue entre dans son anus. Ressort, un doigts le pénètre, la langue retourne glisser sur son entrée pendant que le doigts fait des allées et venues.

Harry se retrouve, rapidement, avec trois doigts en lui. Son amant sait comment le préparer, il faut dire qu'il a largement pu s'entraîner depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Les mains quittent ses fesses.

« Mets toi à quatre pattes, princesses »

Harry s 'exécute.

« Cambres toi. »

Encore une fois, il fait ce que son amant lui demande.

« Écartes les jambes et cambres toi plus. »

Il le fait. Il sait qu'ils en tireront, tout les deux, plus de plaisir. Le sexe de son amant le pénètre d'un coup. S'arrête.

« S'il.. Te… plait… BOUGES ! »

Son compagnon exécute sa demande. Harry sent le sexe de son prince charmant faire des allées et venues en lui, ceci à un rythme lent, extrêmement lent.

Trop lent.

« Plus…vihmm…. Vite »

Le rythme accélère, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Harry commence à bouger plus vite. Mais deux mains attrapent ses hanches et l'empêchent de continuer.

« Chh, on a tout notre temps princesse. Je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux, mais pour se faire on va prendre notre temps. »

Le sexe va frapper sa prostate, en lui.

Il crie.

« Là. Tu vois il n'y a pas besoin de se presser. »

Son prince s'évertue à frapper sa prostate le plus souvent possible, sans accélérer le rythme. Puis une main s'empare de son sexe et commence un rigoureux vas et viens.

« Harry…. »

Le rythme accélère. Puis se désordonne. Harry n'est plus que gémissements, râles de plaisir, sa prostate malmenée, tout comme son sexe.

Il sent la jouissance arriver.

Mais la main de son prince se resserre sur la base de son sexe, lui refusant l'orgasme.

« S….

-Attends moi. »

Les coups de boutoir continuent.

Puis la main lâche son sexe.

Il sent la jouissance de son prince rentrer en lui au moment où il atteint l'orgasme.

« Severussss… »

Harry s'écroule sur son lit, son prince charmant sur, en lui. Doucement ils reprennent leur esprits, profitant de cette extase post-orgasmique. Severus sort du plus jeune, qui va se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime….

-Je sais, ma petite princesse. »


End file.
